The purpose of this project is advance the assessment and treatment of speech motor impairments due to ALS using novel computer-based approaches. Recently developed speech movement tracking technology will be used to record movements of tongue, lips, and jaw in 50 persons with ALS and 50 healthy control participants. The speech movement data will be analyzed using custom machine learning algorithms to address three important translational needs in person with ALS: improved early detection of speech motor involvement, improved progress monitoring of speech motor decline, and improved options for maintaining oral communication. The established interdisciplinary team with expertise in data mining, speech- language pathology, clinical neurology, and spatial statistics are well positioned to conduct this research. If successful, the specific aims have the potential to transform clinical practice for speech-language pathologists, neurologists, and other related health care professionals. The propose research will enhance human health by making an impact on individuals with speech motor impairment due to ALS and potentially to a broad range of other speech motor due to stroke, traumatic brain injury, multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's disease, cerebral palsy, traumatic brain injury, and orofacial or laryngeal cancer.